


sea legs

by bluewalk



Series: 30_onepiece: Sanji [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[#27 rescue] <em>the grip on his arm is iron, but</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	sea legs

He’s a boy with a ship and a straw hat, smile a mile wide and an ambition bright enough to outshine it, dishes and inhibitions and doubts falling to pieces in his hands.

She’s a girl with a story that’s all her own, debonair and pretty, cunning enough to get what she wants, kind enough to hesitate and strong enough to walk away.

He’s a boy with a grin like a shark’s, his recklessness matched by an impossible determination that keeps his life from spilling out into the ocean when he is sliced open on the deck.

He’s a boy with a head full of glimmering lies, of kings and fair maidens and roiling storms, but the way his knees shake and the shrill urgency of his voice makes him somberly honest after all.

They come onto the Baratie, larger than life itself, destruction blazing in their wake.

They’re on an adventure and a mission. They are brazen and bold and young, and he is standing in their shadows, this boy who brings Krieg to his knees, this girl who vanishes with her secrets, this boy whose heart pumps in promise, this boy whose courage is greater than all his lies put together.

The boy with the straw hat and smile a mile wide says, “Tell me about All Blue.”

The grip on his arm is iron, but for the first time in ten years, he feels light with hope. He spreads his arms, open palms.

He’s a boy with a dream steeped in mythology; he’s made of smoke and bones and animating fire, faith that fills him and carries him through, kept him standing to this day.

He bows low, low, head against the splintered deck. It’s finally time for him to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 24 September 2011

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chinese translation on "sea legs"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403670) by [renata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata)




End file.
